The Lord of the Rings, SSBM Style!
by Ryzaria
Summary: Chapter 5 is here! Sorry for the wait. R&R as always!
1. The History

Before I start, I will point out the characters the smashers are meant to be:  
  
Frodo-Mario  
  
Sam-Luigi  
  
Merry-Kirby  
  
Pippin-Jigglypuff  
  
Legolas-Link  
  
Aragorn-Marth  
  
Gimli-Mr Game & Watch  
  
Boromir-Y. Link  
  
Gandalf-Mewtwo  
  
Sauron-Master Hand  
  
Saruman-Ganondorf  
  
The Balrog-Bowser  
  
Galadriel-Zelda  
  
All things with no first name-Polygon fighters  
  
Ringwraiths-Team Roy  
  
The Witch King-Roy (the real one)  
  
Bilbo-Dr Mario  
  
Elrond-Fox  
  
Arwen-Peach  
  
Also, this won't entirely be based on the book.  
  
Okay, let's begin:  
  
Chapter 1-The History  
  
3000 years ago, there was a thing so evil that none spoke his name. He was known as the Master Hand, and none could stand in his way. But he had a brother, Crazy Hand, who was mental! But he was also evil, so that's okay. Anyway, to further his evilness, Master Hand made a magic ring, which all other magic rings were bound to. He also made 9 other rings that he gave to the Lord of Men and his eight brothers. They were all called Roy. They became Ringwraiths, but that's for another Chapter.  
  
Anyway, the other races got cheesed off and got a huge army to kill Master Hand and his brother. So Master Hand made a huge army to protect them. When the armies met, they started killing each other. It wasn't pretty. The good guys were winning, until the Hands got involved. Thousands of goodies were killed off. All hope was lost, until something happened that was to change the course of history.  
  
The Crazy One suffered a sudden fit. He was right beside his brother. Master Hand tried to get away, but it was too late. He was sent flying, and the Ring came off his finger. At that moment, an Elf who had forgot to tie her laces tripped and stabbed the Masterful One. Her name was Zelda. He died, or so you thought. Because, he could only die when the Ring was destroyed, and that was lost. Apparently. However, Dr Mario has been sporting a new piece of jewellery lately.  
  
But recently, rumours have been growing of a Shadow in the East. It is said the Wraiths are out again, looking for the Ring. They weren't happy when it didn't turn up behind the Couch. But they are closing in on the Mushroom Kingdom, where Dr Mario lives, so naturally he's running away. The story begins, in Chapter 2. 


	2. Mario gets the Ring

Chapter 2-Mario gets the Ring  
  
Dr Mario was getting ready. He was running away. Team Roy was coming after him, after the ring. He wasn't going to part with it any time soon. This was when Mewtwo came in. "So, you are leaving then. Now then, gimme the ring!"  
  
"Eh!" Dr Mario exclaimed.  
  
"Err, I mean hand me the Ring so I can 'look after' it"  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
Dr Mario handed the Ring over to Mewtwo. "Dr Mario, you need to go, now! The Roys are coming. Run, dammit, run!!!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Dr Mario, and ran for his life.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh" Mewtwo chuckled. "And now, I'll pawn the ring off to the next idiot I see."  
  
"It-sa me, a-Mario!" proclaimed Mario.  
  
"Here's one," said Mewtwo. "How do you want to go on a perilous mission of which you'll probably never survive?"  
  
"Is there free cake?"  
  
"Err! Yes?"  
  
"Alright, count me in!"  
  
"Good"  
  
"What am I doing?"  
  
"You have to go half way around the world, battling big evilness, so you can destroy something which was bought on eBay."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Alright, off you pop!"  
  
As Mario skipped away, Mewtwo muttered "Sucker." 


	3. Mario Leaves with the Ring

Chapter 3-Mario leaves with the Ring  
  
As Mario was getting ready to leave, he started to think about his mission; how he would probably never return, how everyone was depending on him, and was there really going to be cake? Then he had an idea.  
  
"I will get my brother to come with me!" he told himself. But then he thought "But then, I have to share my cake!" After a full 2 minutes, he decided to get Luigi to come. He could murder him afterwards, get the cake to himself.  
  
"Hey-a! Luigi! Wanna come on a dangerous quest, which you'll likely never return." Mario called.  
  
"Yeah alright!" Luigi shouted back.  
  
"C'mon, then!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
So they set off.  
  
As they walked along the road, they met Kirby and Jigglypuff. "Jigglypuff" Jigglypuff said.  
  
"Stop saying Jigglypuff!" Kirby told him.  
  
"But everyone expects me to say Jigglypuff!" he pleaded.  
  
"Jigglypuff!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
Mario broke up their conversation by asking, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We want publicity, so we want to join you on your mission. Plus, we want cake!"  
  
"Ok, come join us!"  
  
So the party of 4 set off to their destination. 


	4. The Traitor Among the Pack

No reviews for Chapter 3 yet.REVIEW NOW!!! Also, remember I said this won't be like the book. This will be one of the completely insane chapters.  
  
Chapter 4-The Traitor among the Pack  
  
While the Four people went off with the Ring, Mewtwo went off to the land of Ganandorf, the White. As he approached, Ganondorf said "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! The hour is late, and Mewtwo the Grey has come to see me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Wow, your evil laugh has really improved," Mewtwo replied.  
  
"Thanks" Ganondorf said. "But that is not the issue. The forces of the Master Hand are rising. The Nazgul are out again. They are looking for the Ringbearer."  
  
"I know who has the Ring." Mewtwo replied.  
  
"Really!? Who?"  
  
"Mario."  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You fool! I work for Master Hand and Crazy Hand! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Oops"  
  
This was when Mewtwo realized something. No matter how powerful he was, all Pokemon had no tact. Idiot.  
  
This was when Mewtwo said, "Well, Ganondorf, I challenge YOU!!!"  
  
In an instant, the surroundings changed into the Battlefield. The battle begun.  
  
Mewtwo immediately laid into him, giving him a Shadow Ball to the face. This was when Mewtwo noticed something.  
  
"THE MILLENIUM EYE!!!"  
  
"Yes, and now I know what you are thinking, you will die. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
With that, Mewtwo got a severe Wizard Punch and went flying out of the arena.  
  
When Mewtwo woke up, he was in the Flat Zone. A cloud appeared in the distance. Wait, that wasn't a cloud.  
  
It was a stream of Mr Game &Watches, intent on examining Mewtwo's insides. "Oh well," Mewtwo thought. "Looks like I'm going to die." Of course, he knew he wasn't going to. He was one of the main characters; he was too much of a good guy to die yet.  
  
So, two minutes later, all the Mr Game & Watches were dead, and Mewtwo "just" survived. He Teleported out of there, towards the party of four. 


	5. The Events of Bree

Chapter 5-The Events of Bree  
  
After two and a half hours, the plane touched down at Bree. The four  
got out and  
surveyed their surroundings.  
  
It was a stereotypical fantasy village, with an inn, and a tavern. Kirby was put out; he wanted a pub. So, they went to the "tavern" to get drunk, obviously! As they went past, they were met by Mewtwo, who told them about the betrayal of Ganondorf, and the bunch of Game & Watches which he massacred. Nobody cared.  
  
As they entered the pub, Mario noticed a man watching them. "Mewtwo, who's that?" he asked.  
  
"His name is Marth, apparently some prince of some place, I don't know." Mewtwo replied. "A good friend of mine."  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
So they sat down and supped their beer, except Kirby, who literally sucked his beer in. The cleaner wasn't too happy.  
  
This was when someone pushed Mario, and the Ring went flying. As if from nowhere, it came onto the finger, and Mario realized its power.  
  
At the same moment that the ring slipped on the finger, team Roy all sensed its presence. The "main" Roy told the rest, "Hurry up, you ****ers!!! You s***s, You, BASTARDS!!!  
  
As one, team Roy chanted "EEEEEEEEEEK!!! Ok!" and went galloping off towards Bree.  
  
Marth saw what the ring did to Mario. The instant he put it on, he transformed into Super Mario. But he also knew it would alert the Nazgul. So he grabbed the ring off his finger and gave it to Mewtwo. Then, he grabbed Mario and pulled him up to a room.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Mario shouted as he was sat down in the room.  
  
"Do you realize what that ring can do!?" Marth shouted at Mario, who wasn't very happy. "You have the power of Master Hand!"  
  
"Cool!" Kirby exclaimed. Marth glared at him. Then he heard something. Not an actual "something" but he heard it. It had to be them.  
  
"THE NAZGUL ARE COMING!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!!" Marth said. He was renowned for keeping his cool in these sort of situations.  
  
Everyone ran. And the Nazgul followed, with Roy at the head going, "COME ON YOU @$%#?!&!!!"  
  
While these events were happening, Ganondorf was chatting to Master Hand on AIM. Here is what their conversation was like:  
  
Triforce Master: What would you like for me to do, Master?  
  
Master Man: Build me an army worthy of me!  
  
Master Man would like to send Triforce Master File C\My Documents\Evil Orders. Do you Accept or Decline?  
  
Triforce Master has accepted. Begin transmission.  
  
Master Man: Just in case you forget.  
  
File sent  
  
Triforce Master: Thanks!  
  
Triforce Master logged off at 10:36PM  
  
The fellowship were running. They could see the raft. It was about 100m away. Marth was leading the pack, while Mario was last (all that Pasta wasn't good for him). Everyone was aboard, except Mario, who then had an idea.  
  
He hit a conveniently placed Red Box, triple jumped and flew onto the raft. Roy cursed and swore, but no-one cared. They were free. 


End file.
